


Welcome Home

by kit_aldridge



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Light Angst, Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_aldridge/pseuds/kit_aldridge
Summary: In the early days of the Lost Decade, Alex is back in Roswell on leave and has a question for Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Welcome Home

The knock on the door startled Michael from the piece he was poring over. A quick twitch of the curtain didn't help his confusion - the truck parked outside wasn't Isobel's and wasn't a police cruiser, so he was none the wiser about who was waiting.

"Just a minute!" He shouted, shoving the trayful of pieces as carefully as he could into a drawer without dislodging the bits he'd been working on.

There was another sharp rap and he lunged for the handle, a string of unwelcoming curses already halfway formed. But the words died on his tongue as he got a good look at the guy on the front step.

It'd been nearly 18 months since he'd last seen Alex. In less than two years, the changes shouldn'tve been enough to stop him in his tracks. But nonetheless here he was, and Michael was floored.

In the weeks before he'd left, Alex had already buzzed his hair in preparation for Basic, so it wasn't just that that Michael was gaping at. The man on the step seemed to hold himself differently to how Michael remembered. He seemed much taller, with the learned posture of the military, but more than that it was the confidence of a man rather than a teenager. His smile was easier, more self-assured, even if it seemed more distant and polite than Michael preferred to remember it. 

"Alex." His voice finally cooperated, although it came out small-sounding and a little choked.

The dimple in Alex's left cheek flashed as he fought back a smile.

"Hey." He said. "Sorry to come dropping by unannounced like this, but I'm really short on time and I'm going to have to spring all this on you really fast..."

Michael felt his insides start to twist. Something important, some emergency Alex had come by to tell him, why was he here unless it was his father again, or was he leaving for good --

"-- Michael." Alex's gentle fingers against his wrist quietened the rushing panic in his ears. "Nothing bad, I promise."

Alex dropped his hand and took a long breath, exactly like he used to.

"Look, I've got a week of leave for the holidays. I've got to be back in Alberquerque by the 29th, but I've told my family about a trip that my platoon buddies have planned to Vegas for Christmas. My dad seemed pretty keen on the idea of me being far away from him, so I ran with it..."

Alex looked up at Michael, searching for a response. Michael, still not following exactly what Alex was saying and half-distracted by the way his voice hadn't changed at all, continued to stare.

"They're renting a car and driving up there tonight. If I head back to town in the next ten minutes I'll be able to catch them, but if not..."

He did it again, trailing off his sentence and still leaving Michael lost. The words "head back" and "vegas for christmas" furrowed their way through his confusion and he shook his head sharply.

"What are you saying?"

Alex's face fell, and Michael rushed to clarify. "No, no - I literally don't know what you're asking me, Alex. Slow down - Vegas? Leaving? Why are you here?" 

Alex's shoulders relaxed a little. 

"My family all think I'll be in Vegas for the next week. And I can be, if you want me to go, or if you've got other plans, or if you're-" his eyes flicked down to his shoes for a second. "- with someone now so I guess it's complicated."

"But if you'll have me, I'd really rather spend Christmas here, with you."

Michael's second of hesitation left plenty of time for Alex to panic, taking a step back and gesturing to the truck. "You know, I'm sorry again for springing this on you - I should go. If I don't get back now the guys will assume I'm not coming and go on without me, so I'd better --"

He didn't get further than that because Michael's brain had finally caught up. Alex was okay, Alex was here, and Alex could be his for the next week, if he could only get a word in edge-wise to tell him to stay.

"Alex!"

Alex stopped mid-step back towards the car.

"Get your ass back here."

He turned to face Michael, beginnings of a cautious smile starting to take shape.

"It's not complicated, I don't have any other plans, and even if I did, I wouldn't wish a Christmas in Vegas with a load of toy soldiers on my worst enemy. Let alone someone I like as much as I like you."

Alex's breathless laugh was a warm rush in his chest. "You sure, Guerin? Because if I don't get back before the guys leave, you'll be stuck with me for the whole of Christmas, so this is your last chance to change your mind..."

Michael stepped back from the door and waved Alex inside. "Not gonna happen. Get in here."

Alex brushed close to Michael to step into the trailer, and Michael caught his elbow. If Michael ducked his head another inch their foreheads would be resting together, but instead of being uncomfortable with the proximity it still felt relaxed and familiar after all these months.

"Thank you." Michael said, quietly enough that Alex wouldn'tve heard it, had they not still been standing so close. Alex smiled, and reached up to gently tuck one hand behind the back of Michael's neck.

"I should be thanking you," he said, swaying closer, anchored by the hand gently carding through Michael's hair. "You're the one offering last-minute Christmas accomodation to the needy."

Michael's eyes were starting to cross, trying to focus on Alex's face as the distance between them dwindled. Just as he was about to break away, he saw Alex murmur something almost soundlessly.

"Is it still okay if I kiss you?" His eyes flicked down to Michael's mouth.

In answer, Michael let himself tip forward the remaining distance between them and caught Alex's mouth with his own.

Instinct seemed to take over when he was with Alex. He'd intended to keep the kiss soft and sweet, just to let Alex know that the feelings were definitely all still there, but kissing Alex was like letting muscle-memory take over. Without him really knowing it, his damaged hand came up to rest on Alex's waist, nudging him back against the still-open door.

The kiss became deeper as Alex's hand wound tighter at the nape of his neck. Michael pulled him closer still, giddy with the certainty that no matter how long they left it, nothing would ever change how this felt - heady and addictive and so safe and warm, - until finally they needed to break apart for air.

"That was..." Alex trailed off with a wicked grin that Michael remembered vividly from their teenage years. "Definitely the best welcome home I've had in a while."

Michael grinned back at him, ducking back forward for another peck on his lips while Alex's arms wound around his neck. "Well, you'd better make a habit of coming home to me then."


End file.
